


An extraordinary match

by MixterKriss



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Crushes, Flirting, M/M, Secret Crush, chaotic - Freeform, kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterKriss/pseuds/MixterKriss
Summary: My friend had one hellova weird and fun match in apex once and I decided to make a fanfic out of it. I added some feelings and stuff into it as well, but all in all it's mostly comedy and Octane and Mirage being idiots.
Relationships: Hinted miroctane, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva, Miroctane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	An extraordinary match

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add the list of events that happened to us at the end.  
> As usual, I'm not a native english speaker so sorry if there are grammar or spelling errors here and there!

“Hey, look”  
Everyone was getting ready for the days match. The Lost Treasure event had just started and the excitement and tension in the dropship was unavoidable. The room was filled with voices chit chatting about the new challenges that would start tomorrow as the legends were buckling up their holsters, armor and hip bags when Ajay pointed her finger towards the big screens inside the drop ship. Teams had just started getting announced and of course Che was fast to point out who ended up with who. Sometimes the mix of people were just too good, especially if there were certain people that just didn’t match with others. Such an example being literally anyone mixed with Mirage and Octane at the same time. The two of them had their perks. Octane was a sharp shooter who didn’t mind taking risks, often getting quite a literal upper hand from the air. Mirage decoys always came in handy to ambush from other directions, getting better positioning and such. His ability to become invisible when helping teammates always came in handy as well.  
Yeah, no, the problem wasn’t the two of them as people, nor fighters. It was the chaos that always unfolded when the two of them were in the same team. Some people could handle them, others couldn’t. And today's unlucky soul to endure the torture had been Bloodhound. Someone who absolutely could not stand the two of them at the same time.  
“Yuh with Silva and Witt.” The medic grinned, looking at the hunter who let out a small sigh while securing their mask.  
“Allfather, give me strength.” They said in a joking matter, but everyone and their mother knew that this very serious being wouldn’t handle the two of them for very long. They would be lucky if Bloodhound had not killed them themselves by the halfway through the game.

Meanwhile, over at the other side of the room, the two boys had also just found out that they were on the same time.  
“E’heyhey! Look at that, compadre!” Octavio exclaimed as he pointed at the screen with one hand and waved frantically at Elliott with his other, “we’re on the same team!”  
Elliott, who was currently sitting and securing his AR harness, looked up and a grin bared his teeth as he shot himself up onto his feet.  
“Oh, oh, oh, actually there’s this thing I’ve wanted to try out with you, okay? You listening?-” Octane nodded, not that Mirage waited “-Launch pad plus decoy escape, you following?”  
The speed demon made an impressed sound, then a low rumbling chuckle escaped him.  
“Hell yeah, There’ll be a million of you flying around everywhere!” He exclaimed eagerly.  
“Exactly!”  
Bloodhound had snuck up on the two of them chitchatting, “You two done flirting?” They said in a tone that noted that the hunter was already kind of tired of today's upcoming match.  
“Hey, nothing wrong with some bantering am I right?” Elliott tried charmingly, but Bloodhound wasn’t having it. So instead the two boys nodded, Octane putting on his last component: goggles, before the three of them walked over to their drop platforms.  
Getting hoisted down and feeling the sudden wind was a feeling Octavio could never get tired of. Nor the anticipation when actually jumping. That sweet sucking feeling in ones stomach while plummeting towards the ground. It was all just.. exhilarating.  
However, when looking over at the other team mates he noticed Elliott wasn’t as calm. He wore a smile, but his thumbs were fidgeting slightly with the glove hole for his index finger. And if you looked closely you could see his muscles tensing up when looking straight down. But then again: to be fair Mirage was never really calm. He always tried to play the nervousness off, but to Octavio he was so obvious.  
“Land here.” Bloodhound ordered, as Octane was the jump master. Bloodhound wanted to go big or go home, the high loot area were at The Cage and they had no plans to land anywhere else. Octavio wrinkled his nose slightly, not very fond of maybe getting insta killed. Though he absolutely loved the rush of it all, he wanted it to be long lasting.  
“No way, Jose.” The smallest of the three mumbled before suddenly shining up. He put his hand on the other two’s backs and leaned forward with his entire bodyweight. Taking both of them with him as he fell off the platform, going the completely opposite direction of what bloodhound had wanted.  
Together they plunge towards Tavi’s very own arena, Gauntlet. The love of his life. Maybe he was a little self centered, but if there was one place he knew like the back of his hand: it was that. The speed demon looked at the other in his team, Mirage seeming fine with the choice, just happy to get down on solid ground and get some action. Bloodhound just seemed focused, not giving much of a reaction to the chosen location but Octavio could feel a slight annoyed vibe. It just made him grin, annoying people was fun. Though, usually Bloodhound stayed calm no matter what. However Octavio and Elliott was a mix that usually went out of control and that wasn’t something Bloodhound liked to be around to experience. So maybe, just maybe, today would be the day they would break the hunter. Get Bloodhound out of that calmness, make them angry. Just the thought made him excited.

The three landed, joined by another group of Lifeline, Revenant and Wraith. And so it started. Octane was fast to run up in one of the towers, grabbing onto the first thing he could find which was a P2020, unfortunately, a level 1 knockdown shield and he also found a stabilizer which he didn’t need.  
In his ear he could hear Mirage groaning as he failed an attempt to get to the purple armor in the burning circle. Octane looked out and over at the man who currently was in the tower south of the map, he prepared himself to run back when suddenly out of nowhere Lifeline ran by Silva and down the slope, onto the launchpad and grabbed the armor. Mirage tried to run away, but when she landed on his side - she went after him. A cat and mouse chase broke out between the two and in Octanes ear he could hear Mirage mumbling some sort of escape plan to himself.  
Tavi just stood there a bit confused, trying to process what he just had witnessed, until he suddenly started hearing footsteps behind him. He knew those chains anywhere, Wraith was coming up the stairs and would soon enter the room.  
Octane still had no body shield and therefore decides to run the fuck out of there, jumping out the window on the side and managing to avoid Renee.  
However, the moment he landed on the ground outside he heard Bloodhound go off in his ear, “Taking fire!”  
Turns out Bloodhound didn’t find themselves some armor either because soon they fell to the ground. Not just knocked down, but dead. Ouch, Tavi thought to himself and with the help of a launch pad swiftly jumped over to the hunter lifeless on the ground. Revenant had thankfully just turned his back towards them, so picking up the banner went smoothly. However, he also had to get away. The slim man reached down his hip bag, grabbed onto a stim and with a stinging sensation dug it into his chest. His body filled with an overpowering euphoric feeling. Pulse hitting the roof and his vision turning fisheye. He could physically feel the drug running through his veins and then pumping back out his body through his heart. With great speed he took off towards where he guessed Mirage would be.  
As he approached he realized that the other had been awfully quiet for a bit now, so he readied his gun in case of. But when turning corner he was only met by Elliott’s lifeless body. Or well, it technically wasn’t his body and would disappear as soon as he got respawned. But the blood surrounding it, splattered and sippering out on the ground, made it seem awfully realistic. The now alone male kneeled down beside Mirage and turned his arm, picking out the banner card.  
“Hey, try and be a little faster next time, ay?” Tavi joked for himself, but observed the body a little too long cause suddenly it made him feel a little weirded out. Seeing his friend dead. But he simply just shrugged it off, as he always did, and then turned his back to the corpse.

The zipline leading up to the jumptower that was placed by the sunken skull city was the ticket out of there and to the closest respawn beacon. Before they knew it the two legends jumped down onto the ground again. Mirage seeming just as happy to be down from the drop ship this time as he was last time.  
Bloodhound looked at Octavio, their body language seeming a bit offensive. This wasn’t the first time they had ended up in some kind of bad situation because of Octane and Mirage, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.  
“I’m not having this”, the hunter mumbled. “Thank you for saving me, but I will continue the hunt alone”.  
For the other two this came out of nowhere. The speed demon looked at Bloodhound a bit puzzled, “but we’re being good, aren’t we?”  
Bloodhound loaded up their EVA-8 that they had found in one of the loot crates, still eyes on Tavi.  
“Your reckless fighting style just isn’t for me.” They explained in a thick accent, to which Octane just shrugged. Feeling a tad bit annoyed himself. According to Tavi BH just needed to calm down a bit. Not take things so seriously all the time. Convincing people was generally not a specialty of his, and to be quite honest? Having Bloodhound as a teammate was fine and all. But without them it was one less head to think about and keep safe, also they were just being a buzzkill anyway.  
“Suit yourself, amigo.” Tavi said a bit nonchalant and turned his back towards the hunter, taking off towards high desert while Bloodhound kept looting. Mirage stayed for a bit, considering whether or not he should apologize. But eventually he just followed Octanes lead.

While running Elliott started feeling a bit bad. He never meant to make people feel hurt or annoyed by his behavior, even if it was quite a common occurrence. Last time they got teamed up with Bloodhound him and Octavio had gotten them all killed by throwing out a bunch of launch pads and bumping around grenades. It had been hilarious until another squad did the same in their direction, as they were in the bunker. The hunter had not wanted to speak to them for days and Mirage generally never really felt close to the other, so apologizing had not been on his agenda. However, now when Bloodhound expressed their frustration with him and Tavi.. Mirage wanted to do better.  
“Maybe we should actually try to help BH for once.” The older male proposed and stopped to look back at the tiny dot standing out the rocks in the distance. Octane stopped a bit in front of him, sand flying everywhere.  
“Why?” He asked with a weirded out voice, “We just aren’t compatible teammates, no need to get mushy about it” The smaller one shrugged, but followed Elliotts gaze towards that same dot seemingly still looting.  
“Guess you’re right. I was just thinking that..” Mushy. Tavi had called him mushy. Elliott wasn’t famous among the legends for his confidence, as it was often something they saw through. At least the ones that was close to him. So that comment got to him. He had a certain admiration of Octane, and he also didn’t want his fans and watchers to think he was a wimp. “Ah, ya know what. You’re right, nevermind.” Mirage mumbled and turned to continue sprinting towards the closest house. Once he reached the door he turned back only to discover Tavi still standing in the same spot he had left him.  
“You coming?” Elliott asked confused, looking around in hopes that no one was around. The other was literally right out in the open, and that was dangerous. The younger looked back at him with a small shrug.  
“Eh, ya know what? I’ll go get them.”  
Mirages eyes widened a little as he let out a surprised: “For real?”  
A sigh escaped the younger who was at this point stretching slightly, getting ready to run back “Yah, but I’m not doin’ it for them okay?” Octane chuckled, for some reason making that very clear. “I’m doing it for you, Cabrón!” The smaller pointed determined at Mirage. Elliott just looked at him, still surprised and before getting a chance to respond Octane pushed another stim into his chest. Running off into the distance and leaving the older behind.  
“I have no idea what that means, but I’ll go with you!” Elliott shouted, now both feeling and sounding a bit more upbeat. Octavio was a whole lot faster though and soon the speedster disappeared as he jumped up and vanished behind the rocks where he had earlier respawned them.  
Sometimes Mirage was jealous of the legends who could move faster than others. Like Octavio and Bloodhound. But in moments like that he simply just reminded himself that Tavi just took a shit ton of drugs and that’s why he was fast, then suddenly Elliott didn’t feel as jealous anymore. Stims had been taken away from their base where they all stayed, if they kept it around Tavi would use. Which of course wasn’t great. Neither for his own self nor the contest on its own. He’d become worn out and worst case scenario he’d eventually be numbed and need even more, resulting in his permanent death. Like death-death! Not like,,, an apex death.  
While deep in thoughts, thinking about the whole stim ordeal, Mirage saw Octane suddenly jumping back out from behind the boulders. A New container of stim in his hand and pressed into his chest. He was rushing towards him and Bloodhound were nowhere to be seen. It made Elliott stop in his tracks and look at the man approaching him in rapid speed with a confused expression. He lifted his finger a bit towards Octane, about to ask something. But without taking a single question, not stopping for a Q&A, Tavi ran past the confused Mirage in such speed that he created sand clouds after him. The dust and sand just swallowing the taller male whole.  
“RuuuUUuuUunN!” The younger shouted and rushed towards the building the two of them had previously stood by.  
Elliott followed him, still confused, before looking back up at the rocks again. It only took a few seconds before Gibraltar soon peaked over the boulders edge, holding a devotion in his hand.  
“Hello there, Bruddah.” The giant grinned and put the gun into his hand, aiming for Mirage.  
In pure panic Elliott made a decoy escape and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Of course Makoa would expect him to run after Octane who had ran to the left of High Desert, but in moments like this tactic was needed. Therefore he decided to just straight up run through High Desert, in between the building and seek cover.  
“Oasis, Oasis!” Elliott basically yelled into the comradio, to which Octavio simply just responded with: “Copy that.”  
When the two of them met up both were pretty much out of breath, but couldn’t help but to laugh softly at what had just happened. It was just too good.  
“Dude, you scared me.” Mirage chuckled, putting a hand on the others shoulder. Softly squeezing it, hoping to earn a soft smile from Tavi - but of course not really knowing if he succeeded since, well, the other had a mask. duh.  
The hand lingered for about five seconds, then Elliott straightened his back and looked around.  
“Maybe we should head down to the Cascades?” Octavio proposed as he looked at the map. The ring wasn’t too far, and if they managed to make their way to the river center they’d be fine. Mirage nodded slightly, “yeah, let’s go.”

The way there was just as sandy as it had been to the Oasis. Yeah, shocker, right? So when the, now, duo reached the grass Mirage couldn’t help but to empty some sand out of his boots. That was no problem of Octanes though. However, both were a bit weary of the bunker just around the corner, as usually Caustic and his other squadmates would team up there. Fairly often a whole lot of teams would also be in combat there, and since they were short of one member right now.. Well, let’s just say their chances didn’t feel too good.  
However, when approaching the area there were no sound of violence. It was completely quiet, and Elliott prayed a silent prayer that it would remain that way. Slowly the two sneaked past the enormous door of the bunker, seeing that all crates had been looted, but still there were no sign of other teams.  
“Wow, I can’t believe we’re actually pulling this off.” The older of the two said in slight disbelief before clearing his throat, “I mean of course we are I just meant that- uh- the proba-probi-probability of others not being here is pretty low, so we’re pulling off the whole sneaking stealthy thing off very well. I feel it’s completely obvious that we’d pull the games itself off, I mean we-”  
Mirage is cut off by Octavio putting a hand over his mouth, “Listen, Hermoso. If you keep talking we might not pull it off.” Then, slowly, the hispanic let go of the others mouth as he frantically nodded, no idea what Octane had just called him. But he just rolled with it, kind of sounded like hermano which the younger often called male companions. So it was whatever, really. Elliott shrugged it off a bit and then silently followed Tavis lead into a house just in front of a big rock. Just a few more houses to pass before they got to Rivers End, but looting was of course always a good idea. Octane seemed to have the weapons he prefered, but didn’t have a whole lot of ammo. A pleased chuckle was heard from the speedster as he seemed to find what he was looking for. Mirage went upstairs, but didn’t find anything that really intrigued him. Therefore he decided to scavenge further and went past the big rock and towards the smaller house on the other side. But when approaching it, something felt off. The doors seemed to be.. barricaded.  
Elliott stood there for a while, not really daring to get closer. That’s when he heard Tavi approach him. Quickly Mirage held up a hand, telling the other to stop where he was. Then carefully he snuck over to Octane and whispered: “I think Caustic’s in there, and he’s barricaded the doors with his traps.”  
The shorter weirdly enough lit up like light, rubbing his hands together as he croaked out a small “Is there a window?”. He walked past Mirage and towards the building, soon discovering to his pleasure that there indeed was a window. A lanky arm reached down into his pocket as Octavio looked back at Elliott, “Let’s have some fun.”  
From said pocket he pulled up not only a frag grenade, but also a thermite grenade. He barely had to aim. With quick movements the two explosives flew into the house where Caustic was currently holed up. As they went off both of the boys could hear the older man groan on the inside, definitely getting hurt.  
“Rapido!” Octavio exclaimed and took a good position, Elliott doing the same but on the right side of the door instead of the left, from where they had come from. Soon Caustic stumbled out, activating his traps to hopefully get away. But as he’s aiming towards Mirage, both Mirage and Octane fired. Shooting him from different angles and finishing him in just a second.  
As Alexander fell to the ground Octane couldn’t help himself but to bunny jump around in excitement, “Wow! That was so awesome!”.  
Elliott smiled and let out a laugh, “Hell yeah, man. But I’m sure those explosions and shots could be heard a mile away, we should probably keep on moving.”  
“Let them come, I’m ready!”  
“You sure? We could otherwise get.. that.” Elliott proposed and pointed towards a blue beam of light over at Rivers End. Octanes whole head followed the others direction and then the youngster, who can barely stand still at all at this point, looked around himself. There were still no enemies to be seen, neither could he hear anyone approaching. A care package was probably just what they needed to get through this. So with a slight groan and a rapid body twitch Octavio agreed.

The duo reached Rivers End just a few seconds later thanks to Tavis launchpad and impatience. The care package had yet not arrived, so the two decided to continue looting. Maybe they could find better armor, or more bombs. Mirage hoped to find a better shotgun. As of right now he only had a mozambique and a p2020. Not exactly his first choices, like at all. While scavenging through the houses at Rivers End Octane suddenly yelled from another room: “You want a Mastiff? Got one over here”  
Mirage felt as if his prayers had just been answered and quickly made his way to said room. Throwing the Mozambique on the ground and picking up the Mastiff.  
“Aahh, I love this one. It’s not as bendy as other guns can be sometimes, ya know?”  
Tavi, who at the moment had just made his way up the stair looked down from the pathway balcony.  
“what?” The younger asked incredibly confused, “No gun is bendy, dude.”  
“no, no, no, like.. you know how they can be just like.. a tiny little bit bendy. Meanwhile this one- “ Mirage held it up so that the other male could see it, “-it’s quite maSTIFF.”  
There was a long silence, before Tavi slapped a hand over his forehead and folded over the railing.  
“oh my god.. That was.. so bad.”  
Mirage just let out a proud laugh, snapping his fingers and pointed up at Octane.  
“Good joke, right?”  
“no, I want to die.”  
“Hey, it wasn’t that bad.”  
“It was absolutely terrible, Wi- or actually, Witt should be revoked. You’re no longer allowed to have a word for ‘humor’ in your name.”  
“Okay, now you’re being a little harsh here.”  
Just as Mirage finish that sentence a weird shock wave went through them that made the house rumble, floorboards creak and their hair stand up. In shock the two stared wide eyed at each other before a familiar ping was heard from their communicators. As Mirage picked his up and opened the map screen there’s a big warning text.  
“Satellite Detected.” He read out loud.  
“What the hell does that mean?” Octane asked with a thick accent. A bit thicker than it usually was. Probably because this situation was new and unfamiliar. People usually went back to familiar patterns and surroundings when things felt out of control.  
“I have no idea.” Mirage answered, looking back up at the hispanic male still leaning over the railing.  
“Gotta be Cryptos new station here, right? that green glowy thing~” Tavi guessed, and Mirage nodded in agreement.  
“I mean yeah, probably. Kid’s a hacker, would fit I guess.” Mirage made a poor attempt to hide his slight annoyance with that Crypto had gotten his own station here. Well, sure, it would never even compare the slightest to his lovely voyage. But the dude arrived like.. two seasons ago. Was there really anyone who still cared for him any longer? Giving him more space and such was waste of land, it could have been given to someone newer maybe. Or yet another spot for himself wouldn’t be too bad, but he wouldn’t wanna cheat on his lovely voyage after all. Point was, why did Crypto deserve it so far after joining when new favorites were coming along, I mean Crypto was basically-  
“what are you doing?” Octane suddenly asked out of nowhere.  
“What? what do you mean?” The trickster replied confused, waking up from his mental rant.  
“You were rolling your eyes and mumbling to yourself”  
He lifted his hand slightly while speaking, pointing out his index finger and twirling it slightly to imitate the eye rolls.  
“pfft, wha- no, I was just- just thinking” Elliott cleared his throat “Care package should be here any second.” He turned heel and walked towards the door while the smaller grinned and jumped down on the ground again. 

When the duo came out they could hear the care package landing further up the hill towards water treatment. No one seemed to be around, so the two ran for it. Running uphill wasn’t exactly something anyone like though, and Mirage got fairly out breath before even halfway there. Octane noticed and threw out a jump pad, which helped them reach the big metallic supply rocket within seconds. Opening it and revealing it’s wondrous insides. And there it was, a beautiful Kraber. The sun reflected in its polished body and though both males failed miserably to hide their excitement.. no one picked her up. They just stood there.  
“You take it.” Mirage finally said after noticing how they were just staring, both waiting for the other to take it.  
“No way, jose! Ya know me, I wanna be in all that action! Up close and personal.” Tavi scoffed and his body twisted a bit at the slight withdrawal from the lack of action.  
“Well, I’m not really a sniper guy either.. I’m more of a. of a uh shotgun guy. Also pretty up close and personal. Yup.” The taller put his hands on his sides and looked at the other determined. “Not taking it.”  
Octane let out a heavy sigh and gestured towards the sniper “Well we can’t just leave it here! Someone else might take it.”  
“You’re absolutely right. So take it.”  
The younger male still stood there, with his hand out towards the kraber. There was a short pause before he finally dropped his arm back down to his side in defeat. They just _couldn’t_ leave it, so with another heavy sigh he abandoned his R-99 and picked up the big sniper. It was basically as heavy and as big as Octane himself. Lifeline sometimes called him a “manlet”, which he didn’t quite appreciate because.. He wasn’t muscular! sure, short but over-muscled? Nah! But also.. he of course knew she was purposely messing with him.  
“We should probably hang around here by the mountains, see if someone comes from the other side. From that.. green glowy thing” Mirage repeated Tavis words from earlier, pointing over at Cryptos station.  
“Yeah, maybe I’ll get to shoot someone then.” The manlet agreed before looking around. They eventually found some bushes they could hide in. And there they kind of just hung out, chilling in silence and waiting for other people to show up.  
For how long the two of them had known each other now, Octane couldn’t remember. He arrived in season 2, so it was obviously since then. But how long had it been month wise? It must had been a year, right? Octavio looked up at the blue sky while thinking. He remembered that at the start Elliott and him had not really hit off. The teasing that started at the very first match was just harmless banter, but once the fans started giving Tavi more spotlight Elliott felt like his was stolen. It wasn’t until Crypto tagged along that they really started hanging out with each other. Because then the spotlight jealousy switched over to him. To be quite frank that was something Tavi appreciated. He really enjoyed his and Mirage friendship. Every time they got grouped together something fun happened. Every time.  
“Hey, do you remember when Loba first joined?” Octavio asked.  
“Kinda hard not to, she sunk skull town.” He chuckled in response.  
“No, no, I mean one of her first matches. We were on the same team and landed on the train, in worlds edge.”  
Elliott thought for a bit, not really seeming to grasp which time Tavi was talking about. The train had been quite frequent drops when they fought in Worlds Edge, however not since Loba joined. Suddenly he realized which time the other was talking about and lit up like w light. “Oh, right!”  
A grin spread under Octanes mask and he let out a small devilish chuckle.  
“I still can't believe you took out both Wattson and Loba with just your fists.” Mirage said in awe thinking back of the moment.

He had gotten stuck in the back of the train with Wattsons gun pointed at him. He had dealt some damage to her but one more blow and he’d be dead.  
That’s when he had heard the fast robotic steps of his companion, and just as the blonde girl had readied the gun, about to shoot, Octavio had hit her straight over the neck. Making her fall to the ground.  
“You good?” The speedster had asked and Mirage had just shrugged a bit and picked up a syringe.  
“Yeah, just need a moment, gotta patch up.”  
Octane had listened and started heading forward in the train again, but when turning corner he was met by a surprised Loba. She was holding a R-301 and she didn’t hesitate a single second before aiming. Realizing that he had no shield, Octane had shoved a stim into himself and ran around the newcomer, hitting her from different angles. She had cursed under her breath, told him to stand still, but after a while she tried to start hitting back as the gun would do no good. Tavi was too fast for her to aim. But she didn’t get a single hit either, and soon one last blow to the head sent her to the ground.  
The speed demon stopped and looked down at the body at his feet while stretching out his aching fingers. They were bruised and a bit bloody, but taking them down with just his hands had been.. one hellova experience. It was almost better than taking them down with a gun. When he had turned around, Elliott was standing by his side, looking at him with a shocked expression.

“I still don’t understand how you pulled that off.” Elliott rephrased himself from earlier and let out a chuckle.  
“These games are just a good fit for me I suppose” Octavio chuckled along with Elliott and still looking up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight and still there were no sounds going on around them. When the snickering died out there were just plain silence.  
Both of them wanted to say.. something, get to know each other and conversate. They were interested and curious about one another, but in moments like this they realized that they barely knew each other outside of the games. When they were not high on adrenaline, shooting and bombing everything that moved. Or ran for their lives, for that matter.  
But now when everything was quiet and peaceful, words could not be found.  
However, the silence wasn’t tense. It was weirdly comfortable, like they both felt incredibly at peace around each other. It made it all easier.  
The more Elliott thought about how little he knew about Tavi, the more he wanted to get to know.  
“Hey, Silva?” He asked and looked at the younger man crouched beside him. Octane looked down from the sky and his eyes met Mirages. “After this game,,, would you possibly want to like, eh, grab a drink,, or something, I don’t know”. The older shrugged, feeling slight anxiety build up inside of him. For some reason there was a fear of being denied nesting in his chest, and Elliott couldn’t quite put his finger on why. They were just friends.  
“Are you asking me out, amigo?” Tavi asked teasingly, a small chuckle escaping him. It immediately made Elliott put his defenses up and he was quick to shut the suspicion down. “Wha- no, I didn’t mean-”  
“Hey, Chill. I’m just joking, Witt.” The smaller cut off, putting a hand on the others back in a small pat. “I’d like that.”  
“Of course, I knew that I was just..” Elliott tried, but Octane gave him a small look that made him shut up and let out a sigh, offering the other a grateful smile that he had at least accepted. The smaller took his hand off he others back, and soon they sat there in silence again. Waiting for any sign of life of a fight.  
And their wish for one soon got granted. From where Rivers End and Bridges met they could hear a gun fight breaking out. That was their chance, and the two rushed down the hill and towards the ruckus.  
Octane was quick up on a roof with his kraber, trying to snipe at people, he got a few hits but he wasn’t great at long ranged. Definitely not sniping. Mirage hid beneath the house, lying in wait for someone to come by. A few minutes passed of hearing the kraber trigger go off above him, when suddenly a few footsteps was heard above him. they did not belong to Octane.  
“there’s people here.” Mirage whispered in the comradio.  
“I know, I’ll come down.”  
“No, wait.”  
But it was too late, he saw Tavi land just a few meters in front of him, but still out in the open enough to be seen by literally everyone. Two teams sniped him at the same time, it was a quick death. But now Mirage was all alone. He could feel his confidence faltering, how would he do this? How could he possibly get away with grabbing that banner, running up to the south settlement and get Tavi back? There were about three or four teams here. He’d die as well and it would be over. Hopefully, Bloodhound would carry them to victory but to be quite honest Mirage had no idea if they were still even alive.  
He took a deep breath, starting up his equipment. They would find him eventually if he stayed here so he really didn’t have much of a choice. With a swift decoy escape ad running around in circles over the lifeless body of Octane he managed to get ahold of the banner. Now he just had to run for it. And so he did. A few decoys coming with him.  
When approaching the last cabin before coming up between Black Market and South Settlement he suddenly Gibraltar and Crypto. To his horror the devotion was still in the giants hand. He was dead. There was no way to sugar coat it. He’d die and Bloodhound would not come save them. Well hey at least they would end up in top 10, which was good. But shit, this is definitely not what he wanted to go down. But as he continued running he noticed that Gibraltar just gave him a small look before starting to shoot at another team.  
Surprised Mirage kept running, hearing Crypto ask him why they just ignored Mirage running by.  
“It was one of his decoys, bruddah, he just ran forward and out in the open. Not even Witt’s dumb enough to do that.”  
Elliott let out a small chuckle, ignoring the fact that Makao had basically just called him an idiot. The ultimate bamboozle. Who was the dumb one now?

Once reaching a beacon, getting Octane back wasn’t hard. Once he landed he clutched his hands around Mirages arms. “Did you take the Kraber??” He asked wide eyed.  
“Uh.. no, I was kind of focusing on getting you back.” The older chuckled but felt a bit bad that he had not picked such a powerful weapon up. Tavi took a deep breath and then let go off Elliott, “We’re dead.”  
“I’m sure we can take a sniper down if we just rotate a bit,” Elliott offered. But Octavio just shrugged a bit and looted.  
“Better try and fail, than not try at all.” Witt then added to his statement.  
The hispanic thought for a bit before nodding and stretching a bit. “Ya know what, you’re right. But where’s the next ring?”  
“uuh, let me check..” Elliott picked up the communicator and looked at the screen, “Water Treatment.”  
“then let’s head there. We’ll have an upper hand if we get inside and.. well, let’s just pray no one else is there.” The speedster rolled back his shoulders a few times before pushing forward and towards the next ring.  
When they arrived, no one else was in sight or could be heard. Perfect. They managed to loot the area and get up on the roof before the ring closed in and Mirage looked at the communicator once more. Only two squads left. It was down to them now. They could actually win this.  
For what felt like an hour they sat there in silence listening for footsteps, and the ring shrunk once more before another sign of life actually was seen. By the hill leading up from rivers end to the water treatment Octane saw a big figure getting into the small house.  
“there.” he mumbled and pointed. “I think it was Gibby.”  
“Shit.” Ellott swore, “That means he still has the devotion.”  
“mmh, we’re dead.” Octavio repeated from earlier, letting out a small sigh while they kept staring wide eyed over at the smaller building. There was a short silence before Mirage cracked a: “Maybe he’s out of ammo?”  
The smaller turned his head to look at other with a dumbfounded expression hidden behind his equipment. “You really think so?” He asked a bit sarcastic.  
Elliott thought for a bit, taking a small deep breath as if he was going to respond something optimistic. But as soon as he raised his index finger to make some type of good point, he let out a big sigh and a “no.”  
“Well.. only one way to find out.” Tavi mumbled and held up the map, the next ring would end up over at where they last saw Gibraltar. Not good.  
But they didn’t have much of a choice.  
Before leaving the rooftop, they came up with a strategy. If they took different entrances into the house they could hopefully attack from different angles. which would be perfect, especially if it was only Makoa left.  
the plan was set in motion, the two split up to hopefully get an upper hand once they reached the house the Samoan male was holed up inside.  
But as they got closer Mirage saw a very familiar gun peek out one of the windows.  
“Oh no” He mumbled and did another decoy escape, changing direction of his running. He could hear his decoys around him disappear as the bullets rained down towards them. He just made it around the corner when all his holograms had dissolved and the only one left to shoot was actually him. Incredible luck. Now they just had to get inside and manage to somehow knock this madman down with what little they had.  
Mirage sighed and loaded his Mastiff.  
“You ready?”  
Octane was on the other side of the house, also loading up his weapon.  
“Ready.”  
“Lets go.”

From different angles the two of them broke through the door, hoping to once inside take out this mountain. But as the doors flung up, they were met by an empty room and each others shocked expressions. Shit, they had no idea where Makao was. This wasn’t ideal. Suddenly a pair of heavy steps could be heard coming up the stairs behind Mirage.  
“Watch out!” Octane yelled and pointed his Re-45 towards the person coming up the stairs. But Mirage barely got a chance to move before he was downed by the others powerful weapon. He got in maybe one hit with his Mastiff which didn’t really add much than a half broken armor.  
Octane managed to break the shield, but was then also downed. But to both their surprise they were just knocked down. Which was.. weird. Their eyes met as they both layed on the floor, bleeding out.  
Makoa kneeled down in front of Octavio, “Where is your last friend, ay?” He asked, looking at the slowly dying male with an uncomfortably warm grin. Sometimes Makoas kindness just became creepy. Especially in murderous situations like this one. Tavi coughed softly when he tried speaking, feeling the taste of iron filling up his mouth. Blood sippering through the corner of his mouth and down onto the ground.  
“Hmm. Guess, I’ll heal up then. Nothing personal, little man” The mountain of a man mumbled followed up by a rumbling chuckle. But as he stood up, a loud bang suddenly echoed through the air. Drops of blood started sipping down Makoas forehead and as he fell to the ground, dead, Octavio saw that he had been hit with a clear headshot.  
In came Bloodhound, carrying a Kraber in their hand. Octavios Kraber.  
“You two managed to survive this far? I’m amazed.” The hunter said sarcastically before walking over and helping their teammates up.  
“Turns out we’re the champions.”

On the ship back to the base they celebrated. Or, well, at least Tavi and Elliott did. Bloodhound just sat with their arms crossed, looking out a window. Even if they’d never admit it hearing the other two so happy for winning the game felt kind of heartwarming. Of course the hunter knew that without themself it would have been over for the two boys right then and there. But being humble was honorable.  
“Hey, BH?” They suddenly heard Mirage voice ask. Slowly they turned their head to look at the man on the other side of the room.  
“That was kind of cool. What you did, just running in and saving us.”  
“Yah! Ya’ know, even if it was just for the win.” Octavio added. He had taken off his goggles now, revealing his hazel eyes. They looked at Bloodhound with sincerity. After months of having to put up with Mirages stupidity and Octanes fuckery it was nice to finally hear appreciation. And not only that, but also feeling a little included. Feeling like maybe they were all closer than they had at first thought.  
“No problem.” The hunter shortly responded before looking out the window again. Though, still feeling the warmth build up inside. That’s when they realized something and looked over at the two rascals once more.  
“Did you get a chance to try out that jump pad and decoy thing?”  
Octane and Mirage both looked at the other confused, at first not remembering what the other was talking about. But then, suddenly, Mirage smacked a hand over his forehead.  
“Damnit! How could we forget that?” The maskless man looked over at Octane who could barely hold himself from laughing.  
“Well, you know what, hermoso? I think it was a pretty good day anyway” The speedster slapped a hand over his knee and leaned back in his seat, smiling widely under his mask. After that it became quiet again. For quite a long time. The three of them enjoying each others company. Even Octavio appreciated the stillness for once, which was quite a new experience. Soon they would be back at the base and they would probably all go to bed, rest up for the next match tomorrow. Armed and Dangerous. Fun. Everything that had happened today would be forgotten and they would get back to being their usual selves. That’s just the way things were. Even though they lived together they weren’t close friends. They would pass each other in the hallways every day, barely without even saying hi. After all they were all here for their own reasons and nothing would get in between that. There were no way, ever, that something would change the dynamic that already existed between the legends. They were and forever would be nothing else than colleagues, fellow champions. No more, no less. It was unchangeable.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bloodhound spoke.  
“Wait, did you just call Mirage beautiful?”

**Author's Note:**

> The list of things that actually happened to us:  
> 1\. The Mastiff pun  
> 2\. I (octane) meleed down a fully equipped Loba  
> 3\. We mega killed Caustic in a house  
> 4\. We tried rescuing a BH because the player disconnected, but when I reached the respawn point another team was there. I ran back to my friend screaming.  
> 5.Our first reaction to the satellite scan was horror  
> 6\. My friend tricked Gibby with her Decoy.  
> 7\. the launch pad and decoy idea - that we forgot trying.


End file.
